tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Owenguy101's TDI camp
Owenguy101's TDI camp is a place where anyone can sign up and see who'll win. Sign ups are officially closed. Contestants Staff Host - Owenguy101 Contestants Sunshine's team Sunshineandravioli sorreltail18 (call me sorrel) TDI19 Nalyd Renrut Ezekielguy's team Ezekielguy Ekaj Renrut thebiggesttdifan Tdi Eliminated Usitgz Day 1 Owenguy101: Welcome to Owenguy101's TDI camp! Where 9 people will compete in challenges. for the next few weeks. And here comes Nalyd. Nalyd: *arrives and looks around* This is it? Owenguy101: Yep. I hope you'll enjoy it. Nalyd: Sure. Owenguy101: Okay. Go stand over there. And heres our next contestant. Sunshine the ravioli pixie! Sunshine: 'Sup bro! Nice place you got here! *eats raviolis* THEY SO TASTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Owenguy101: Glad for you to be here. I hope you'll do well in this competition. (CONF) Nalyd: Oh great, she's here! (Just kidding!) Owenguy101: Okay Sunshine. Stand over there with Nalyd. Here comes our next contestant. TDI19! TDI19: Hey, Owenguy! Thanks for letting me join your camp. Looking forward to it! Owenguy101: Glad to hear that. I'll hope you'll have a good time here. (CONF) Nalyd: Good to see TDI19 made it. Owenguy101: Our next contestant to arrive is Sorrel! Sorrel: *pops out of nowhere* hey! i see owenguy wait was I supposed to wait? Owenguy101: Nope. Now join you other fellow friends over there. More of our contestants are coming. SOrrel: yes-a Sunshine: SSSSOOOORRRRIIIIIIIEEEEE *waves* Sorrel: SUUUUNNNNNSSSSHHHHIIIIINNNNEEE!!!!*runs and gives her a bear hug* he he he bff! Owenguy101: Aww. What a sweet moment. Sunshine: All my BEEESSSTTTEEESSSTTT FWIEEENNNDDDSSS *creepy smile* are here!!! Well, okay, not all of them, but maybe by the time signups are done everyone will be! RAVIOLI *eats some* Sorrel: aren't you and owenguy brothers and sisters idk anyway i hope i see my other bff! Owenguy101: Well yes, but your other bffs will probably show up. We still got more people coming. *Usitgz arrives Usitgz: Hey everyone! Owenguy101: Welcome Usitgz! Glad you could make it. Sorrel: uhhh hey usitgz Usitgz: Hey Sorrel & Owenguy! Sorrel: Im glad I know all of you guys Usitgz: Too bad I don't know Owenguy better. Sorrel: me neither but I know most of you guys from Your Drama (i joined the new one) Usitgz: I remember your drama, the original, good times! Sorrel: Oh yes,! THat was my 1st rp camp ever I enjoyed being Izzy! Trent: My first camp too, Trent was fun, too bad it had to die, it was extremely popular! Owenguy101: Well everyone. You first challenge is starting in a few minutes. Come follow me. (Actually going to the bottom section.) First challenge (CONF) Nalyd: I don't know how I am going to do. Not a lot of friends here... Nalyd: When do we start? Owenguy101: Well I hope everyone is prepared because your first challenge is going to be an easy one. (Ekaj Renrut: Is it too late to join?) Owenguy101: Nope. Welcome to the camp. Sunshine: I am ready to RRRRUUUMMMMBBBBBLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *eats ravioli* (CONF) Nalyd: I'm in it to win it! Nalyd: Bring it! Ekaj: Come on, hit me with your best shot. Nalyd: Are we starting now? Owenguy101: Your first challenge is to try and do a good picture of a TDI character. It'll be easy. You can recolor a picture, make a costume for the character, and so on. Nalyd: Like this? Owenguy101: Exactly. Just like that. Ready for some good news? TDI19: Totally. Nalyd: Sure... Owenguy101: The two best pictures and the people that did them will become team captains and will choose people for their team. The losing people will eliminate someone. Nalyd: Does the challenge have a deadline? Owenguy101: This challenge will be over by friday. Nalyd: Is mine good? Owenguy101: Yes, yours is good. Sorrel: ok dokey! (conf. Sorrel: Im here to win and make friends... oh yea Im friends with nearly everyone here! Ekaj: Mine is my custom character TATER TOT!!!! Sorrel: mine is,,,, myself JK (CONF) Nalyd: I guess TDI19 and Ekiaj would be on my side, and I'm on theirs.... This will end up very interesting I guess! Owenguy101: Okay. We've got 2 up and only 6 more pictures to be made. Good luck. Nalyd: Is there a due date? Owenguy101: I've already said it. The due date is friday. (Sunshineandravioli: Mine's finished but it won't let me put it in! Look at Image:Heather Redraw to see it.) Tdi:I hope this is good Sunshine: My picture was a hassle to upload and stick on here so all of you better like it!!! *eyetwitch* Owenguy101: Okay. The challenge is finished. It's now time to announce the winners. Nalyd: I think it'll be me and Sunshine. Ezekielguy: B-b-b-b-but what about ME??!!! Owenguy101: No arguing please. It's time to announce the first winner. Ezeielguy: yayyy. Owenguy101: The first winner is...(Drumrolling starts)...Sunshine! Sunshine: Photoshop=happiness! *hugs her computer* XD Nalyd: And... who else? thebiggesttdifan: *slowly curls to the ground* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Owenguy101: The other winner is...(Drumrolling and tense music starts) (A few seconds pass) Owenguy101: Ezekielguy! Nalyd: So who leaves? Owenguy101: That's the best part. The people who didn't win will decide who to vote off. But first. The runner-ups of this challenge. The runner-ups are TDI19 and Ekaj Renrut. And now it's time to vote the first person off. First elimination cerrmony Owenguy101: It's time to figure out who to vote off. You say who to vote off and I'll tally it up and see who'll leave. Remember. Sunshine and Ezekielguy have invincibility. Now do your votes. Ezekielguy-Ugitz (I changed my mind) Sunshine: Usitgz (sorry, but... you never showed up for the challenge...) TDI19: Sorry, Ustigz. You did not do the challenge. Owenguy101: Well I'm guessing that everyone might vote Usigtz and he didn't do the challenge so I guess he's out, but he was good joining this. Anyway. See you later for the next challenge. Day 2 (Nalyd Renrut: Can we start now?) (sorreltail18-anyone miss me! sorry i didn't do challnege i got VERY sick, am i still in?) Ezekielguy: yuppers! I just came back from making my own TDI audition Sorrel: hey Ezekielguy: sorrie, have you aver made a TDI audition it's actually pretty easy! I think that should be our next challenge. Owenguy101: Okay Sunshine and Ezekielguy. It's time to pick you teamates. Sunshine picks first. (sorreltail18- sunshine ain't on so we have to wait!) Sunshine: Uhh... I pick Sorrie! ^^ Sorrel: *gives sunshine a statue of duncan!* Ezekielguy: Ekaj! Sunshine: *huggles Duncan statue* Uhh... TDI19! Ezekielguy: the biggesttdifan! SORREL: WHERE DID OWENGUY GO!!!!! Sunshine: No clue. I pick Nayld! Ezekielguy: ok. then I guess Tdi's on our team! Tdi: YAY! ^^ Ezekiel: I hope the next challenge involves MS paint. ME WUFFLES MS PAINT!!! ^^ Sorrel: i don't have ms paint! and is there any more?? Ezekielguy: there isn't and are u sure you don't have MS paint??? Sorrel: JK JK JK JK wait i just have paint Owenguy101: Sorry I'm late. I see the teams are set. Ezekielguy: yuh. Owenguy101: Ready for today's challenge? Ezekielguy: yuh. Nalyd: Let's rock and roll! Sunshine: LET'S ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *air guitar* Sorrel: BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!! he he he he he (CONF) Nalyd: I hope that our team wins. Me and TDI19 will vote together, and Sunshine and Sorrel will vote together. Maybe they'll vote for me. (conf.) sorrel: im really excited! I really hope i win this game! and-- car ears pop out* darn